Não, não e não! Ou sim?
by Mrs. Layka
Summary: Lois sem saber porque resolve voltar a Smallville para rever Clark Kent...


**Não, não e não! Ou sim?**

Autora: Deina Black (em espanhol)

Tradução: Layka Luthor

Lois não entendia porquê está fazendo isso.

Ela detesta ir a Smalville, odeia aquele cansativo e estranho povoado onde a verdadeira diversão não existe, e as tardes tranqüilas e rotineiras de televisão são recheadas por aventuras que põe sua vida em perigo ao lutar com pessoas que têm poderes especiais. Não havia se equivocado ao eleger a palavra "estranho" para definir sua curta estadia nesse lugar.

Então por que, por que queria voltar?

Não deveria estar dirigindo seu carro para lá, não. Ela deveria estar celebrando a chegada das férias de inverno com seus companheiros de faculdade em alguma discoteca de Metrópolis, embebedando-se... Ou dançando com algum rapaz que não conhecia, bem abraçada a ele, para ao menos, tentar se sentir reconfortada. Até estudar era uma possibilidade que parecia mais normal.

Mas não, Lois tinha que estar indo para Smallville. E não para qualquer parte de Smallville, sabia que seu passeio terminaria no rancho Kent.

Há alguns dias sentia umas estranhas pontadas de ansiedade na boca do estômago. Que vinham imediatamente seguidas com a imagem de um certo rapaz do colegial.

Maldito cachorro que cruzou seu caminho obrigando-a a fazer uma brusca manobra para esquivar-se dele e impedindo que recordasse do rosto do rapaz claramente.

Suspirou... Queria virar o volante e dar a volta, mas algo a impedia. Algo com nome e sobrenome: Clark Kent.

Ela não entendia porquê, mas sentia a necessidade de ver o fazendeiro. De rir com ele, de escutar suas impertinências, de vê-lo sorrir...

Sacudiu a cabeça.

Lois Lane não podia pensar essas coisas!

Não, não e não.

Não importava que o rapaz fosse loucamente bonito, nem que tivesse esse toque de singularidade que o fazia diferente dos demais, nem que seu sorriso parecesse iluminar... Tampouco importava que fosse a pessoa mais amável que jamais conheceu... Nem que fosse valente e estivesse sempre disposto a protegê-la quando estavam em perigo... E importava menos ainda que fosse tão bem dotado!

Uma gargalhada escapou, mas ela rapidamente a suprimiu.

Não importava nada disso, isto não podia estar acontecendo. Lois não podia estar pensando tanto em um rapaz, não... E muito menos se esse rapaz fosse Clark Kent. Ela só se interessava por homens por um tempo, para passar uma noite agradável... Nada mais...

Não podia pensar nos rapazes de uma maneira tão... Inocente!

Lois sabia que estava... por alguma estranha razão se apaixonando - Coisa que não está acontecendo, disse. - Se estivesse, sabia que sofreria. Nunca havia saído bem das relações sérias que teve... E já havia se resignado a viver sozinha. Não era o tipo de garota que se desmanchava por seu namorado, que o mimasse, e que tenta desesperadamente fazer com que não se chateasse dela. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que deixa as coisas fluírem... Que se despreocupa... Era o tipo de pessoa que gosta de fazer as coisas a sua maneira, e que não gosta que se metam em seus assuntos pessoais. Situação que não agradava aos poucos namorados que havia tido.

Voltou a suspirar.

Não queria... Mas não podia evitar. Precisava ir a "Smallville".

Sabia que não devia, nem podia se apaixonar... E muito menos por Clark Kent.

Razões? Havia uma extensa lista... Mas havia dois pontos em particular que a regiam.

1. Sua prima parecia sentir algo por ele.

Se havia alguma qualidade que se preocupava em conservar, essa era a fidelidade. Lois seria sempre fiel... Havia poucas pessoas importantes em sua vida e estava disposta a conservá-las. Chloe era uma dessas pessoas e não queria perder a sua amizade, nem o carinho e muito menos a confiança que sua prima havia depositado nela.

2. Era Clark Kent.

E isso já era o suficiente!

Viu o letreiro de boas vindas da cidade...

Suspirou pela terceira vez.

De qualquer maneira, o que importa? Ela não estava apaixonada, simplesmente tinha um afeto pelo rapaz. Foi ele quem intercedeu para que a deixassem entrar na faculdade... Tinha que estar agradecida.

Eram amigos. Só isso...

Lois freou em frente ao rancho. Saiu do carro e bateu à porta... Pensando que não era bom enganar-se a si mesma, mesmo sendo reconfortante.

A porta se abriu deixando a mostra um sonolento Clark. O rapaz abriu muito os olhos ao ver quem vinha visitá-lo a essa hora. Depois os fechou e por fim sorriu.

Lois lhe deu uns soquinhos amáveis.

Depois que o viu sorrir, deixou de pensar. Afinal, o amor não se pensa, se sente. E se já estava apaixonada, que mais poderia fazer?

Talvez continuar tentando convencer-se de que não sentia nada... Mas deixaria isso para depois.

**FIM**

N/T: Essa fic foi escrita originalmente em espanhol por Deina Black (a fic original está no site e se chama "_No, no e no. ¿O si?_"). Eu a achei muito fofa. Espero que tenham gostado... Me atrevo a pedir reviews?


End file.
